1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal and an information relay apparatus and, more specifically, to a terminal and an information relay apparatus allowing remote connection.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-303459 discloses an access point connected to wired LAN (Local Area Network) establishing a connection with an external wireless LAN in compliance with a prescribed wireless LAN specification, serving as an interface with the wired LAN. The access point gets a first ID data in non-contact manner different from the wireless LAN specification and, upon request for connection from the wireless LAN terminal in compliance with wireless LAN specification, gets a second ID data transmitted with the connection request, and establishes connection to the wireless LAN on condition that the first and second ID data are the same.
According to the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-303459, a terminal that uses wireless LAN can be added while preventing leakage of data representing encryption key.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-065018 discloses a wireless LAN connection system connecting a wireless terminal to wireless LAN through an access point. The wireless LAN system includes a setup information distribution server and a wireless terminal. The setup information distribution server transmits setup information for connection to the wireless LAN. The wireless terminal receives radio wave from the access point, extracts an access point ID from the radio wave, receives setup information from the setup information distribution server, transmits the setup information and the access point ID to the access point, and receives a connection approval signal to wireless LAN from the access point.
According to the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-065018, the number of necessary steps to connect a wireless terminal to a wireless LAN can be reduced.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-229872 discloses a communication apparatus for wireless communication with other electronic apparatuses in accordance with a prescribed wireless communication specification. The communication apparatus includes a wireless communication unit, a detecting unit, a reading unit and a setup unit. The wireless communication unit communicates wirelessly with other electronic apparatus, in accordance with a prescribed wireless communication specification. The detecting unit detects presence of any information recoding medium recording setup information necessary for wireless connection with other electronic apparatus. The reading unit reads the setup information through non-contact communication, from the information recording medium detected by the detecting unit. The setup unit adjusts setup of the wireless communication unit in accordance with the setup information read by the reading unit.
According to the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-229872, the setup for wireless connection can be automatically executed, eliminating troublesome setting operation by the user.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-135874 discloses a communication control information setup system of a wireless portable terminal, including a cradle apparatus, an authentication apparatus and a transfer apparatus. The cradle apparatus feeds power to the wireless portable terminal when the terminal is placed thereon. The authentication apparatus authenticates the wireless portable terminal, using start of power feed to the wireless portable terminal as a trigger. If authentication succeeds, the transfer apparatus automatically transfers various pieces of communication control information necessary for the wireless portable terminal to execute communication control.
According to the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-135874, setup of communication control information required before communication of the wireless portable terminal can be executed in a safe and simple manner at any time, any place.
The invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-303459, however, still has room for improvement as regards the capability of preventing leakage of information.
The invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-065018 is disadvantageous since home use is difficult.
The invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-229872 does not specifically address measures to prevent information leakage.
The invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-135874 requires communication through a joint that is physically joined and, therefore, it has poor versatility and requires troublesome work by the user for use at home.
The present invention was made to solve the above-described problems and its object is to provide a terminal and an information relay apparatus allowing automatic setup for wireless connection without requiring troublesome setup operation by the user and capable of well preventing information leakage when used at home.